Los Juegos de Hogwarts
by Kataline
Summary: Ginny se presenta como tributo salvando a su prima,junto con Neville.Harán todo lo posible para ganar aunque no todo sea correcto.Harry y Draco los asesorarán pero hasta ellos tienen demonios dentro haciendoles las cosas dificiles, más cuando Harry siente algo por Ginny. GANAR SIGNIFICA FAMA Y RIQUEZA, PERDER SIGNIFICA LA MUERTE.


El valle estaba más verde de lo normal y el aire jugaba con mi cabello cuando el sinsajo paso volando soltando un sonido agudo.

Agarré mi arco y corri rapidamente hacia la casa de mi tia pasando con cuidado la cerca electrificada, rezando para que el aerodeslizador no me haya visto mientras cazaba.

Las calles del Distrito 12 estaban vacias gracias a que era el dia de la cosecha, a fuera habian niños siendo peinados por su madre, algunos lloraban junto a su familia creyendo que seria la última vez que lo verian y posiblemente asi seria.

Segui caminado hasta la última casa, de color madera, pequeña, con escaleras disparejas pero acogedora en las noches de botas hicieron crujir la madera vieja del piso como siempre cuando llegaba de caza ,mi tia Muriel y Molly ya estaban listas con sus vestidos viejos pero a Molly se le salia la blusa en la parte de atrás como una cola de pato, busque por la pequeña cajita negra donde guardabamos cualquier cosa que las pequeñas pinzas que habia encontrado el mes pasado y con cuidado se las puse por la parte de atrás acomodando la blusa que le quedaba un poco grande.

-Ginny...tengo miedo-su voz era temerosa y aguda, la razón: Molly habia cumplido 12 años y su nombre seria puesto por primera vez.

-No te preocupes, Te prometo que no vas a salir-asintio- Ahora voy a ir a bañarme Pato, esperame un rato.

Camine al cuarto de la izquierda y me despoje de mis prendas sumergiendome en la tina con agua és de unos 10 minutos, me seque con la unica toalla que teniamos y me puse el vestido de mi tía, lo habia usado el año pasado pero me habia quedado grande, ahora ya no mis brazos al descubierto junto con una pequeña parte de atrás, la parte de adelante por el pecho tenia unas perlitas negras que hacian juego con los zapatos, luego hice mi trenza al lado y me encamine a la todo momento Molly agarro mi mano hasta que nos separaron para registarnos.

-Nombre- exigio el agente mientras picaba el dedo con una aguja al chico de adelante saliendo una gota de sangre, Molly me miro con ojos llorosos.-No duele nada pequeña.- Parecio calmarle porque cuando le toco su turno no grito.-Molly Prewett

-Siguiente

- _Ginevra Prewett_.

Me forme con los demás para ver el video que todos los años era igual.

"Como un pais llamado Norteamerica fue destruido, las olas enormes, la sequia, los incendios. Luego los distritos, el hermoso pais Hogwarts resusitando de las cenizas, pero luego llegaron los dias oscuros, las protestas , las rebeliones, el distrito 13 fue destruido y la creacion de los juegos de Hogwarts"

El único aplauso fue de Fleur, diria hermosa pero sus labios verdes, su cara pintada de blanco y su traje anaranjado chillon la hacian ver ridicula.-El presidente Voldemort siempre tan alegre, me alegra volver a verlos hermanos.

" _Hermanos_ "bufé. Ella vivia en el Capitolio junto con las personas ricas, ella no pasaba hambre como nosotros, ella no tenia que cazar para comer, ella no era nuestra hermana.

Detrás de ella estaban el alcalde, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, los dos y unicos vencedores del distrito vivian en la Aldea de los Vencedores, un lugar perfecto lleno de comida y todas las a Draco Malfoy se le veia de vez en cuando borracho. En cambio, Harry Potter era más serio, no pasaba por la aldea ni hablabla con nadie...excepto que una vez me ayudo con comida cuando nos moriamos de dia todavia seguia en mi cabeza y esperaba que se lo olvidara.

-Bienvenidos a los _Juegos de Hogwarts_ y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de su lado- recitó-Empecemos por las damas, ¡Que emoción!- metio su mano el la urna llena de cientos de papeles y saco una.

 _Que no sea yo, que no se yo, que no sea y_ o.

-Molly Prewett -gritó emocionada.

 _.No._ No era posible, debia ser una tonteria, no podia ser su cabellera negra dando un paso adelante, voltio a verme asustada.

-Vamos Molly Prewett, no seas timida, sube de una vez- la voz chillona de Fleur era la unica que se escuchaba entre la multitud.

Podia ver como la alejaban de mi, y mi tia Uriel no hacia nada,nunca hacia nada.

-NO!, BASTA, SUELTENLA, MOLLY, MOLLY-grite, mientra corria hacia ella,los agentes de paz me taparon el paso al verme como una amenaza,pero no me importo cuando grite lo más fuerte que pude -ME PRESENTO VOLUNTARIA, VOLUNTARIA COMO TRIBUTO.

Habia tomado mi decision y no habia vuelta hacia el escenario pasando junto a Molly, ella gritaba desesperada para que no subiera pero mi tia aparecio y se la llevo sollozando.

-Oh, ¡este es el entusiasmo del los Juegos del Hogwarts!, dime querida tu bello nombre- Fleur me miro entusiasmada pero el impacto no salia de su cara.

-Ginevra Prewett-mi voz casi fue un susurro pero estaba completamente segura que todo Hogwarts lo habia escuchado.

-¡Genial!.Seguro eres su hermana,no querias que te quitara la gloria ¿no?- no me apetecia aclararlo y me parecio una completa estupides lo de la pregunta.-Muy bien ahora los hombres.-su sonrisa flanqueo al no obtener respuesta.

-Neville Longbottom-Un chico alto y fornido se paro a mi lado algo nervioso pero lo supo disimular mostrando una atractiva sonrisa, lo conocia del colegio pero no hablabamos mucho,recuerdo que él me habia defendido de unos niños que me molestaron por no traer comida, él les habia gritado tan fuerte que me dio miedo pero luego se arrodillo a mi lado y compartimos su sido muy cabelloroso.

-¡Aplausos para sus tributos,Distrito 12!

No hubo ningún aplauso, ningún grito, solo se llevaron los tres dedos centrales de la mano derecha a los labios y luego apuntaron hacia un gesto muy antiguo y raro de nuestro distrito que a veces se hacia en los funerales: un gesto de dar gracias, de admiración, de despedir a un ser querido. Para despedirnos.

-Tienen cinco minutos, terminan esos minutos y seran sacados inmediatamente.

El Agente de paz dio media vuelta y salio de la puerta con su reluciente traje tia Muriel y Molly entraron corriendo para abrazarme.

-Oh Ginny. todo esto es mi culpa, lo siento mucho, oh Ginny...-Molly me miraba con sus ojitos grises llenos de culpa.-Te quiero mucho, recuerdalo.

-Yo tambien te quiero Pato, pero tienes que ser fuerte mientras no este,prometemelo.-Pato era su apodo desde los 5 años cuando solo hacia esos sonidos de Cua Cua.

-Lo prometo sí tu me prometes que volveras-no podia decirle que no volveria así que menti.

-Tia, tienes que cuidar de Molly, consigue un trabajo, trata de alimentarla pero no la abandones-hable con dureza, luego de la muerte de su esposo y de mi madre habia entrado en una depresion, no se levantaba de la cama y se la pasaba llorando todas las hambre pero ella no hacia nada, _no hacia nada._ \- No la abandones de nuevo.¡Juralo!

-Lo juro Ginevra- sus ojos grises me analizaron debilmente- Te dejan llevar algo de tu distrito y creo...pensé... que esto te serviria, tu madre antes de ir a los juegos me dejo esto, esta un poco sucio pero ella siempre decia que le daba fuerzas tan solo verlo y lo más justo es que te lo quedes, ella asi lo habria querido.

Era un prendedor pequeño , tenia un _sinsajo_ dorado dentro de un anillo, sus alas solo tocaban los extremos firmemente.

Saber que habia sido de mi madre significo mucho para habia muerto cuando tenia once en los Juegos y yo habia visto junto con miles de personas su horrorosa muerte.

Dos Agentes de paz entraron la sala haciendo despertar y agarraron los codos de cada una.-El tiempo a terminado.

Sonrei con tristesa grabandome sus caras en mi mente, tal vez seria la última vez que los veria.

Habia pensado que era la unica visita pero me habia equivocado.

-Son cinco minu...

-Ya se, no necetito que me lo recuerdes una vez más- interrumpio molesta la señora, debia rondar los 55, tenia el cabello rubio atado en un moño elegante, su vestido era un rojo desteñido y sus ojos azules eran frios.- Soy Agusta Longbottom, abuela de Neville.

-Señora,¿no deberia estar con su nieto?-iriamos a los juegos y ella prefiria hablarme. _¿qué le pasa?_

-Los modales de hoy- refuño- Ya he hablado con él, ahora es tu turno, quiero que sepas que quiero que mi nieto vuelva con vida, no importa que pase pero quiero que vuelva.

-Yo no le puedo asegurar que él vuelva con vida, ni siquiera se si sobrevivire, hay tributos profesionales que nos mataran tan solo vernos.

-Esas son tonterias querida, cuando alguien se lo propone lo que tienes una prima y una tia, yo tengo una panaderia y me va bien los negocios asi que te propongo que los alimentare mientras no estes pero el estara asalvo- su actitud me comenzaba a molestar pero la oferta me convenia por si mi tia no conseguia nada.

-Esta bien,no la conosco pero espero que cumpla.

-Espero lo mismo.

Camino hacia la puerta con expresion arrogante pero antes de salir voltio a verme y toda su arrogancia fue remplazada por sinceridad.- _Cuidate_.

Muchas veces habia tenido pesadillas con ser elegida para los Juegos, lloraba un dia antes de la cosecha cuando era niña pero escuchar el nombre de Molly fue como un balde de agua fria, de miles de personas tenia que ser ella la elegida en su primera cosecha.Y yo tendria que ir a los juegos a matar personas.

 **Los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la trama de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Nada me pertenece**.


End file.
